ZADR: Till Kingdom Come (100 words Challenge)
by HEISMEANDIAMYOU
Summary: A collection of scenes of Zim and Dib's life together. They wont be in order though, but if you guys wanna give it a try and piece together their life's story welcome! :D As the tittle say this is a ZADR fic so you are warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: **Till Kingdom Come

**Author: **HEISMEANDIAMYOU

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** A series of sentences that describe Zim and Dibs life together.

**Disclaimer: I dont own Invader Zim or its characters**

**Words: 1-10**

**1. Introduction **

It was high-skool, when Dib was forced to play an instrument, that he found that he was quite good at it especially the guitar. After a while he found that playing the guitar was a good way to get rid of stress and get the attention of a certain green alien. It was strange to Dib how interested Zim became with his newly found talent, or just music in general, he wondered if it was because Zim could not play any instrument himself since he only had three fingers in each hand. Maybe his kind didn't know what music was, but regardless Dib knew Zim was fascinated. But it wasn't until one night at the park when Zim showed up out of nowhere, probably brought in by the melody, that Zim finally asked what Dib was playing.

"What is that?" Zim asked. There was no insult nor a devious thoughts behind his words just wonder.

"it's a song called Ti'll Kingdom Come" Dib simply replied, if Zim was going to talk to him nicely Dib would give the little alien the same courtesy.

"Can Zim listen?" Zim asked looking up at the stars while sitting in the grass rather than looking at Dib.

"Sure" Dib said and continued strumming like he was before while looking up at the starry night sky.

**2. Love**

It wasn't love. At least it didn't seem to be. They still hated each others guts. At least, he tried to tell himself that. They still fought and screamed. But he knew it was different now. As he laid there, on the barely used mattress in the dark room, looking up at the ceiling he though to himself. Everything was changing between them the hate was being replaced with something else, their passion was driving other things that had nothing to do with their rivalry. But it WASN'T love. He really wanted to believe that….. But even he knew he wouldn't be able to deny it for much longer….not after this. Deciding to stop thinking about it he turned and snuggled to the warm body next to his. Whatever THIS was he could figure it out later.

**3. Light**

Dib smiled as he saw Zim trying to pull Gir off of a tree trunk and succeeding. Gir still tried to hold onto something though since he wanted to spend more time on his 'walk'. Dib laughed at the scene before him.

"GIR! Let GO!" Zim demanded pulling at the little green dog. Gir had gotten hold of a sign pole now.

"No's!" Gir cried kicking his legs. "I wants to stayyyy~!"

"GIR STOP THIS NONSENSE THIS INSTANT!" Zim hissed through clenched teeth people where starting to stare. "Dib-beast do something!"

Dib chuckled before he whistled and called out "Gir if you let go we can get tacos"

"TACOS!" Gir screeched and let go immediately sending Zim and himself to the ground before getting up and running toward Dib.

Zim grumbled and cursed as he got up and dusted himself off. As Zim caught up to Dib, Gir ran ahead of them and occasionally ran in a circle.

"You could have warned me stupid Earth-creature!" Zim grumbled but then though of something. "As punishment you will now have the honor of caring Zim back to the base!" Zim said in a better mood now as he jumped on his mates back.

Dib sighed but complied anyway as he piggybacked Zim back to their home. As he walked out of the park though he had to wonder how Zim could be so light, yet so strong at the same time, because Gir had amazing strength.

**4. Dark**

Dib looked at his reflection on the pieces of broken mirror that remained on the frame, almost not believing what he was seeing. His reflection only reminded him how far down he had gone. The dark corners of his mind were wining, he knew it. He was probably already a lost cause at this point. But it didn't mater anymore by this point….they where ALL going to pay for this! Dib then smiled a cruel and sadistic smile.

"I'll make sure they all BURN!"

**5. Seeking Solace**

Zim slid down on his door all the way down to the floor slowly as he panted. He had just run away but….at the moment he didn't care. He just…he had to come to grips with what he just did… Why would he kiss Dib? Zim didn't know, he just couldn't understand. He needed some time to think. Think about how and where he managed to loose his grip on things.

**6. Break Away**

As Zim and Dib looked at their town there was no doubt on leaving it. Leaving the town and the horrid memories it had for them. It was time to go somewhere else, some place new, where they could be happier together. Their hands entwined as Zim maneuvered the cloaked voot they where sitting in and flew into the night.

**7. Heaven**

"….and THAT is what heaven is" Dib finished with a heavy sigh "or at least what most people believe it to be anyway" he completed in a mumble as an after though.

Zim just stared at him with a blank look….

"Please tell me you understood this time Zim" Dib asked almost in a begging tone. Zim had been asking him about 'what is this heaven you humans always speak of?' for a few weeks now. But Dib was reluctant to explain because he KNEW Zim wouldn't understand….and he was right he had just explained it for the 3rd time.

Zim tilted his head at the human before mumbling. "….then where do Irkens go?"

Dib opened his mouth but then closed it, he didn't have and answer, he could only blink at the alien sitting next to him. Zim just look up at the stars deep in thought after a moment accepting saliently that Dib didn't know.

"Zim doesn't need it" Zim said after a minute

"What?" Dib asked confused wondering if he had hear wrong.

"I said I don't need it" Zim said with a smirk and placed a hand on top of Dibs.

"You know what me neither"

**8. Innocence**

Dib fumed and stomped down the hall and pretty much walked through anything on his way. He even trampled some unlucky bystanders but right now he didn't care he just wanted to get out of this place. Zim on the other hand was beyond confused about the situation but still followed Dib out of the Hi-skool anyway. After sitting in the park for a while and Dib ranting on how angry he was about being insulted by jerks with such small minds, Zim decided to finally ask Dib something very important.

"Dib what is this.." Zim quoted with his fingers thoroughly confused "gayness?"

"S-so you don't…?!" Dib mumbled and stared at Zim dumbly. Zim just kept on

Looking at him confused. " um….haa haa haaa" Dib laughed seeing as Zim had not understood a word he was ranting then.

"Are you laughing at Zim?! Tell Zim what it means!" Zim demanded

Zim might have been a evil alien who came to conquer the earth but sometimes he could be so innocent.

**9. Drive**

Zim let out a huge breath in relief as he parked his voot cruiser on the roof where it belonged. Dib still a little shaky in the next seat blinked at Zim.

"Dib?" Zim said looking straight ahead

"y-yeah?"

"That is the LAST time I let you drive!" Zim declared snapping his head toward the human.

**10. Breathe Again **

It had taken months but for the first time Dib felt he could breath again. He strummed his guitar while walking down the middle of the street. He sang Zim's favorite song as he went the agonizing screams and cries made Dib smile more as he continued strumming.

For you I'd wait, Till kingdom come

Until my days, my days are done

Say, you'll come and set me free

Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me

Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me

Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me

**I hope you guys enjoyed 10 words down 90 to go :D Thanks for reading and please review they are much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle:**Till Kingdom Come

**Author:**HEISMEANDIAMYOU

**Rating:**T

**Summary:** A series of sentences that describe Zim and Dibs life together.

**Disclaimer: I dont own Invader Zim or its characters**

**Words: 11-20**

**11. Memory**

Zim had taken Dib up to space once. It happened after they graduated from high school, and Dib will never forget it, it was easy about the nicest thing that Zim had ever done for him, at least while they where dating. Space was so beautiful and big it exceeded anything and everything he could have ever imagined. But surprisingly that wasn't what he loved more about that evening. It's what happened after that he cherishes the most.

-  
"Hey Zim can I fly us back?" Dib asked

"uh" Zim said with hesitation "I have updated the entire flight system Dib-human"

"Come onn" Dib said "what is the worst thing that could happen?"

*15 seconds later*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"IF THE IMPACT DOESN'T KILLS US I WILL!" Zim screamed trying to disengage the hyper jump.

Up to that point Dib wasn't so sure of their relationship its not like Zim was particularly affectionate or anything. Even if the night ended with a punch to the gut there was no doubt that Zim cared. If he didn't Zim would not have ranted for 3 hours straight how stupid he was for pressing the big red button.

**12. Insanity**

Dib had always been called insane….but he had never really seen it, not really. Not until now. Dib walked down the labs of Zim old base once again feeling dread the more he walked. He then started to make out an echoing sound and followed it as a guide. As he continued down the hall a knot formed in his throat at the sight of the walls leading to a room. There where scratches on the walls and some blood as well. Dib gulped his eyes already stinging as he pushed the door open. Then he saw it. Zim lay on the ground in a fetal position, tears streaming down his face, a wide and disturbing grin as he whispered nonsensical choked out and disturbing half sentences.

"..I'mM….soryyYSsOorryyYy…zzzZimMs…ffFaAulLt…."

His shaky shoulders bleeding from the tight grip he had on himself as maybe a last failed attempt to hold onto a shred of reality, maybe even some self comfort. Dib felt silent shocked tears rundown his face. It was apparent to Dib as the scene before him played out bringing him to kneel not being able to stand on shaky legs that Zim was gone, and even he couldn't bring him back to his senses now. Not anymore. Zim had completely broken down into pure insanity.

**13. Misfortune**

Zim and Dib where so happy that night that they never could have guessed that misfortune was just around the corner.

**14. Smile**

"….hmmm… no not there how about a little to the left" Zim said leaning on the door frame to their new living room.

"Oh come ONN!" Dib complained leaning on the plum purple couch that Zim was mercilessly making him move around the room. The couch was too heavy and Dib was getting tired, moving into a new house was a drag, it didn't help that it was so hot that he even had to take off his shirt.

"Hurry Dib-beast chop chop, we still have other rooms that need arranging" Zim hollered from his spot.

"Would it kill you to help you're freaking highness?" Dib growled pushing the couch to the left.

"I am helping human, I am telling you where the furniture is more pleasing to Zim" Zim responded keeping a trained eye on Dib as he moved the couch again. He smiled slyly biting one of his claws as he watched Dibs lean muscles flex from the effort, and shine from the light that was streaming from the window behind him and the sheen sweat that covered his body. Oh yes Zim liked helping a LOT!

Hmmm they should do the bedroom next….

**15. Silence**

"…..." Zim said….he said.

"Wait…what?" Dib said not sure if he was hearing right. Zim didn't repeat himself though, his silence was enough of an answer. Dib didn't know how to react but he was sure his heart had just stopped.

**16. Questioning**

"So let me get this clear, you didn't see any strange activity before the incident in question?" An officer said

"No I didn't see a single thing! I have no idea how an oven fell into the neighbors yard" Dib said in exasperation

"Very well thank you for your time" said officers partner

"No now can you leave my house?" Dib asked seeing how nervous Zim was getting with this interrogation.

**17. Blood**

Zim sat on the top of the empty high school bleachers one day after school. He had his black hood over his head listening to music, he needed to disconnect for a while, and with music class he found he could do just that. Zim looked up at the view of some of the city he had from where he sat, he sighed. Zim turned up the music even more, making all outside sounds mute, even his thoughts, and for that he was grateful all he could focus on now was on the music. Zim looked back down and even began to space out, he wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there really.

Dib walked around the empty campus not wanting to go home. Some sound then caught his ear and followed it surprised that it was Zim who had music? That was so…odd

"Zim?" Dib called and reached for the hood.

Zim was then surprised when someone was taking his hood off so he did the first thing that came to mind: punched.

"Owww! What the hell ZIM!" Dib yelled stumbling back

Zim took off his headphones and hood looking surprised "Dib-human!"

"ohh" Dib groaned

"Are you okay human?" Zim asked standing up, a little embarrassed at being found the way he was.

"I guess so" Dib said tillting his head back slightly "I think I'm bleeding"

"Well you should not have snuck up on me!" Zim yelled defensively and quickly pulling a handkerchief from his pak saying a grumbled "sorry" and leaving quickly leaving a bewildered dib with a bloody nose behind.

**18. Rainbow  
**  
Gir loved rainbows but then again he loved everything even things that made no sense. But throughout the years Zim would take out his little robot out to see them after it rained. All while hiding the fact that he liked them to….just a little. It was just that he had never seem so many colors before. He liked the beauty of them even if they where just reflections and illusions.

**19. Gray  
**  
Dib looked at the gray sky that was full of ash and smoke from on top of a skyscraper. A bitter wind blowing past his face making his eyes tear up, he sniffed and smiled looking at the ground below feeling a calmness he never would have thought to feel in the situation. He tightened the strap of his guitar that was on his back and….

Jumped….

**20. Cookies**

"why do you like these so much Zim" Dib said offhandedly looking at the box of store bought cookies.

"I just do" Zim said engrossed in his typing, he was updating some security programming down in the labs.

Dib however was bored since Zim was typing in Irken he didn't understand any of it and was too lazy currently to care and try to decipher it. Not finding anything interesting to do Dib read the cookie ingredients and blanched.

Eww

"Zim do you know what is in these thing?" Dib asked slightly disgusted

There was a long pause "….say something human?"

"your stupid" Dib said

"uh huh" Zim said distracted.

Dib rolled his eyes and went upstairs to the house level. An hour later a sweet aroma traveled to the lower levels getting Zims attention. Minutes later Dib was joined by Zim in the kitchen where he had fresh chocolate and peanut butter cookies.

"What's that" Zim asked inhaling the sweet scent his mouth watering.

"Real cookies" Dib answered with a smirk as Zim took a bite and melted with the taste.

AN: As you guys can see this just got really dark there for a sec. #11 is addition to #9 and #19 is after #10 Remember all dabbles are one story so look for connections


End file.
